Adela Kurosaki
Adela Kurosaki (くろ さき Kurosaki Adera) formerly Adela Adelina (アデリナ アデラ Aderina Adera) is an Arrancar and wife to Taiki Kurosaki. The status of her marriage to Taiki is now debatable, as they no longer get along, but no official divorce was ever announced. She drops from status as a main character to spend more time with her children, who have decided to spend time with Taiki. Appearance Adela wore cheerleader-outfit consisting of a wool shirt, purple-skirt and white "knee-socks". She has long hair and red eyes. She occasionally wears either a school-girl uniform or a yukata, the latter and former to make herself look more attractive to Taiki. After training however, she became taller, curvier and her personality changed as well. After moving to the Yūrei Ōkoku, Adela opts for more modern clothing, often being seen wearings a purple jacket with a dark purple blouse underneath. Adela also wears a purple skirt with light purple thighhighs. She wears a red choker around her neck. When she makes her return appearance from visiting her children, Adela has now opted for a complete outfit change. Adela nowsports a collared black striped tank top with thin white lines on it-- the top gives a moderate view of her cleavage when opened correctly. With that, she wears a short minskirt; for the sake of integrity, there's a pair of shortened leggings under it. Over that is a white short overcoat with blue striped cuffs; to finish the look is her black boots. Personailty Adela is a partner to Amparo and his equivalent to a Fracción. Her personality is similar to Ulquiorra's. Adela is a very cold, callous, dispassionate figure, and is rather aloof, brooding, and indifferent, willing to harm both her comrades and enemies should they ever get in her way. She refers to anyone she does not find interesting as "trash" and treats them as expendable. Despite this, she is not particularly violent, unlike most of Arrancar, and will only fight when provoked or ordered by Amparo. However, around Taiki, this personality is complete replaced, almost as if a different person has taken her spot. She becomes submissive, quiet, and all around dependent upon Taiki's affection for her. This proved to her one of the many sore points of her relationship with the elder Kurosaki sibling. After marrying to Taiki and having children, this personality became the "true" personality, but she adopted aspects of a doting mother at the same time. When Taiki disappeared, Adela herself withdrew and returned to Hueco Mundo, where she stayed for months, disregarding her new family entirely as she trained. When she returned, there was a noticeable change in her personality. While she still did love Taiki, she was much more like when she had first appeared, determined and defiant, and she was willing to attack, even kill Taiki. This personality change has been rendered permanent, and it proves to make Adela much more effective in combat situations as well, as she had her old aggression back to use. Plot *What Lies Beyond Thy Mask: Adela Adelina vs Taiki Kurosaki *Ryuka Injiki Arc White Death and Black Life Arc *Infectious Shadow Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Adela, while formerly being a Numeros level Arrancar, possesses Spiritual Energy that easily outclasses a Shinigami lieutenant. Her spiritual power, formerly pink, is now white. After her increased amounts of training, Adela's Spiritual Energy greatly increases, and she is able to use it as a means of incapacitating enemies with ease, showing how much it has grown. Hierro: As an Arrancar, Adela possesses the passive technique known as Hierro. Her Hierro is very strong currently, but when she first appeared Taiki was easily able to slice through it. Mimicking Taiki, she is able to coat herself in Reiatsu to add to her defenses. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Adela is skilled in fighting with her bare hands, able to make use of her Hierro's strong defences and attack bare skinned without worrying about too much injury. Her methods of fighting with bare hands are reminiscent of "thugs", and when in hand-to-hand combat, she is guaranteed to fight dirty if it gets her a win. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Though she prefers unarmed fighting, Adela is skilled in swordsmanship, enough to fight another released Zanpakutō with only one arm, and still deliver damage to her opponent. Taiki, however, was shown to easily outclass her. (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Adela is capable of firing a white Cero from the palm of her hand, as well as her fist. Her Cero is powerful enough to cut through a Cero of similar power. :Cero Chispa ((弾虚閃)セロ ジスパ, Sero Jisupa; Spanish for "Zero Spark", Japanese for "Bullet Hollow Flash"): A variant of the Cero Adela developed. Similar to the bala, it hardens the Adela's Reiatsu and releases it in a small, swift blast of spiritual energy, actually resembling a bullet, and is released from her fingertip. She is capable of firing them repeatedly, and each bullet moves 320 m/s. ::Cero Chispa: Embate ((弾虚閃故殺)セロジスパエムベーツ , Sero Jisupa Emubeitu; Spanish for "Zero Spark: Onslaught", Japanese for "Bullet Hollow Flash": Manslaughter"): A variation of the Cero Chispa, made specifically to kill her opponent. Adela waves her hand in a circle formation, creating a circle of "bullets". She then repeats the "circle" form until the circle is completely filled with "bullets". Pressing her hand to the circle, she can fire select bullets at will, or completely unleash them in a barrage. Like the previous, these move at 320 m/s. (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisa; Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit") Like all Arrancar, she possesses a Pesquisa, and like all Arrancar, her's functions differently. Adela's works like a "field" around her, allowing her to detect all beings with reiatsu who slip into this "field". This allows her to feel where someone is no matter what direction she's facing, similarly to a Shinigami's ability to detect Reiatsu. (解空 (デスコレール), Desukorēru; Japanese for "Loosed Void", Spanish for "Drawing Back/Opening"): Garganta is how Arrancar move to and from Hueco Mundo. Adela demonstrated this ability first when she took Taiki on a "field trip" with her to Hueco Mundo. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. Sonído Master: As an Espada-level Arrancar, Adela is very proficient in the use of Sonído, and is capable of keeping up with Ahatake, a very proficient user of Shunpo. Zanpakutō Diabla del Cuerpo (ヂアブロ デル クエーポ (ないぶかいめつ) Diaburo deru Kuepo; Spanish for Devil of the Body, Japanese for Internal Destruction): is the name of Adela's Zanpakutō. *'Resurrección:' The release command for Diabla del Cuerpo is Froth (あわ awa). She states that her Ressurección is merely the "maturing" of her former powers, and this is shown with the release form not changing in the slightest. When released, she grows black wings, her skin darkens, and her blade turns into a daitō. She is clothed in a dark, black leather dress. :*''Resurrección Special Ability:'' Adela refers to her ability as Destripamiento (デストリパミント (せっぷく) Desutoripaminto; Spanish for Evisceration, Japanese for Ritual Suicide). To use it, Adela simply needs to land a blow on her target, which can even be herself, one cut, and she can alter the body structure of anyone she pleases. However, the moment that the blade is released, the blades are coated in tainted blood. By striking an open wound or skin that has ever taken damage in the week, Adela is able to inject this tainted blood into her target's bloodstream, corroding their normal blood to turn into what was coated upon the blade. From there, these blood attaches itself to their cellular walls, before burning though and enabling her to mutate her foe's body into something horrible at a command; her uses for this range from being able to expose organs on the outside of the body, twist opponents into hideous masses of flesh, and even stimulate damaged tissue to cause the body to heal. Due to this ability being versatile, she's created many methods of using it to great effect. *'Garra del Diablo' (ガーラ デル ヂアブロ(降伏毒), Gara deru Diaburo; Spanish for Claw of the Devil, Japanese for Breakdown Poison): When Adela coats her with a truly immense amount of tainted blood, said energy will aggravate exponentially into the form of a highly corrosive poison, which can break down whatever Adela slices with the tip of her Zanpakutō, as long as it is not a living being. The appearance of the corrosive destruction appears as a crimson liquid discharge as it tears through its path of destruction. With such a technique, her blade is able to continue to break down whatever it slices which is not living, until it no longer exists. *'Cell Wall Destruction:' A frightening technique which is performed through coating her blade with both the virus and an enormous amount of tainted blade before setting it to 'heal'. The paradoxical nature of being required to save and being required to destroy confounds her blade, leading its form to go berserk, unable to comprehend the situation. This leads her blade to unleash all of its might in order to destroy the thing that caused said paradox which it believes to be its foe; focusing solely upon the absolute obliteration of the cell walls of the body of Adela's foe, completely ignoring all other steps of a technique used to heal to create a technique designed to kill. This results in Adela's blade disintegrating her opponent's existence at a frightening rate, by simply impaling her foe's person, with only their skeletal structure remaining. *'Diablo a la Vista' (ヂアブロ ア ラ ビスタ (脱皮) Daibura a ra Bisuta; Spanish for Devil in Plain Sight, Japanese for Molting) Her ultimate skill; to activate it, she must cut herself with the tainted blood-imbued blades; this causes a reaction within her bloodstream, aggravating her blood and flesh to the point that she mutates horribly. Her legs are replaced with a black tail-like appendage, her fingers and nails lengthen to form claws, her hair reshapes and recolors itself, she produces a dress of red flesh. A mass of black tentacles with red eyeballs attached to the tips and teeth running along it tears out of her back. Gallery 523473.jpg|Adela being slightly flirty 806964.jpg Lana_2.png|Adela, full body 965988.jpg|Adela sleeping 1024185.jpg|Adela in the manga Trivia *The location of Adela's Hollow Hole is unknown, and it is theorized that she doesn't have one. Her mask fragments, while the location was also unknown, are stated by the author to have long since been destroyed in battle. *Adela is the only known Arrancar to ever have children. *Much of Adela's Zanpakutō was worked on by User:PersonaSuperiorDeus, all credit goes to her. Category:Generation I